Dancing With the Devil
by AnonymousJuliet
Summary: No. It can't be true. Oh God, no. Edward Cullen cannot come here. It's probably not him, how many Edward Cullen's are there in the world anyway? One there is only one. It all fits, a musical prodigy, gifted beyond imagination on the piano, strikingly beautiful, moody and emotional. It's him, it's definitely him. She can't have him. I won't let her.


Chapter One

"Your leg needs to be straighter, Stanley. And Kate stop making that face, it looks like some just shoved their dick up your ass!" Cheer practice seriously sucks, especially when your captain makes you hold a bow and arrow for thirty minutes. My thigh muscles are cramping, tension creating a serious strain on my entire quaking frame. Sweat drips down my back as I lock my muscles and grit my teeth determined to hold completely still. I glance next to me to see Jessica Stanley with an enraged expression displayed clearly on her face. She catches me looking and lets out an angry huff, slowly lowering her leg.

"Stanley what do you think you're doing?" I flinch; never mess with the captain especially if she is Rosalie Hale. There she sits on the cold metal bleachers with her ankles crossed and her hands folded neatly over her knees. She looks like royalty with her golden mane framing her cherubic face with pink frosted cheeks. But I know she is everything but an innocent. Those big eyes, the color of spring violets, can turn cold and hawk like in an instant. Her full, red lips can release words like knives that cut through your very soul. She is Medusa; one of her penetrating stares could turn one instantly into stone. She is a snake, cool and calculating as she waits for her next victim. Rosalie Hale is no angel.

I remember the first day I met her. I had stood at the entrance to St. Michael's School for the Gifted with my mouth agape and eyes hungrily taking in my temporary home. It looked like a castle, a place for damsels and dragons, not a nobody like me, Bella Swan. The grey stone had ivy crawling up the sides making it look even more enchanted, with huge arching stained glass windows. I couldn't believe I was standing there, in New York, only five miles from the big city, the place dreams come true. I had entered a contest, as a lowly eighth grader, back in my hometown of Forks, Washington. I wanted to get away, I was tired of being in a town where everyone knew all there was to know about me but somehow I was still invisible. Plain and simple, I wanted out. So I applied for scholarships for every school I could think of, knowing my chances were low but I hoped.

St. Michael's was different. When I stumbled upon their website, my heart almost stopped. It was everything I had dreamed about. They only accepted students with exceptional abilities whether it be athletics, academics or the arts. I spent that summer dreaming of walking those halls. Imagining myself wearing expensive clothes and giggling with my new, beautiful friends. The next thing I knew my acceptance letter and scholarship had arrived in the mail and I was boarding a plane for New York.

It wasn't what I expected not at first. I was just as invisible as I had been before, only now I didn't have anyone. But everything changed when I met Rosalie. I had been sitting in the library picking at a turkey sandwich and skimming through Jane Eyre, since I had read it countless times before. Sighing I had stood and returned the book to its proper place but faltered when I heard a soft moan deeper in the library. I cautiously followed the sound until I rounded a corner and there she was. Even as a freshman she had been hauntingly beautiful. Her long legs were wrapped around the torso of a very good looking upper classmen. I watched, horrified at my inability to run, as his hand crept up her shirt and she moaned again. I let out an embarrassing squeak and they abruptly stopped. Her violet eyes snapped open and held mine before I bolted.

"Sorry," I mumbled as my face rapidly heated and I scampered away. I tried to catch my breath as I made my way back to my table. The upper classmen angrily stormed past me and out of the library before I could utter a single word. I flinched as the door slammed and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oops! Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you," Rosalie apologized in her sweet yet sultry voice. She was even more stunning up close. Her lips were red and swollen yet there was not a hair out of place on her head. Her shirt was unbuttoned revealing the top of a black and lacy bra. Her uniform was immaculate. The usual navy skirt was crisp, clean and impossibly short leaving little to the imagination. Somehow she even made the white polo look good, as it hugged her form tightly. I felt insignificant and ugly standing next to her. My own skirt was long and dorky and my polo was baggy as if trying to hide my nonexistent curves.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" I was startled she knew who I was at all so it took me a minute to respond.

"It's just Bella," I responded cleverly.

"Okay Bella, what are you doing in here all by yourself?" I felt my face heat up in shame and embarrassment at my obvious loser tendencies.

"I uh- don't really know anyone so I eat in here." She stared at me, looking me up and down, as I twisted my hands uncomfortably together. A smile lit up her face that made my skin crawl. I didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"Come eat lunch with my friends and me. They will just love you, you're a total cutie!"

"Really?"

"Totally, come on Isabella, cafeterias this way." I was completely astonished but of course readily agreed. That same day after school Rosalie had her personal chauffeur drive us into the city. She rushed me to Prada, Saks on Fifth Avenue and Bloomingdales. I tried on the most beautiful clothing I had ever seen while Rosalie sipped a skinny vanilla chai latte from Starbucks. She insisted I get my hair highlighted and my nails done. I felt pampered and when I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. I loved it.

I protested when she put it all on her father's credit card but all she said was, "Daddy won't even notice." I found it hard to believe her. I still don't know what I did to attract her attention but it wasn't really my decision. What Rose wants, Rose _always_ gets. By the end of freshman year, we were inseparable. There was never Rose without Isabella or Isabella without Rose. We were a package deal but most people didn't seem to mind.

Rose joined the cheerleading squad so of course so did I. She said it would be good for me, it would boost my popularity. I listened because without Rosalie, I was a nobody and I was terrified of once again becoming invisible. One Wednesday afternoon, we were working out at the school gym when Rose said something I will never forget.

"You have to work harder Isabella!" She yelled as I panted on the treadmill which she pushed to go faster.

"I'm trying," I had whined with sweat running down my face like tears.

"That's not good enough." She abruptly pressed stop and I almost fell on my face. "Listen to me now Isabella Swan and listen well." I stopped and gulped, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Without_ me_, Isabella," she said jabbing her finger into her chest, "you are nothing. Don't ever think that you are good enough because you can and will be better. Someday I am going to rule this school and nothing is going to get in my way. _Nothing_!" Those became my words to live by. So now as Jessica Stanley scoffs at Rose, I fear for her life.

"Stanley what do you think you're doing?"

"This is bullshit Rosalie, your only doing this because you get some sick satisfaction out of seeing us sweat!" A couple of the other girls vigorously nod their heads in agreement. My heart pounds and I feel sick, as Rosalie stands and makes her way down the bleachers until she stands nose to nose with Jessica.

"I've always found myself to be a very, shall we say sympathetic, kind of person," Rose begins with a cruel smile on her face. "You should really be thanking me Jessica, I'm really only trying to help."

Jessica sneers at her. "What is that supposed to mean, princess? The only person you care about is yourself and your precious popularity." The smile slips from Rose's face and a look of pure hatred flashes in her eyes. The squad grows quiet, sensing the possibility of spilt blood.

"So we're sharing secrets now girls?" Silence is her only answer. "How about this, Jessica Stanley is a fat whore who spends all her time either eating cake or eating cock. Not that it's much of a secret," Rosalie says the smile returning to her face. Jessica's face is red with fury and humiliation.

"You little -," Jessica starts but was get off as Lauren Mallory grabs her arm and yanks her back into formation.

"Anyone else?" Rosalie questions her eyes scanning the crowd and landing on me with a sinister smile. "No? I didn't think so. Block it up and start again." I finally let out the breath I forgot I am holding. Everyone lines up and prepares to dance with the devil.

XXX

"Am I getting fat?" Rosalie stands in her skimpy red bra and thong as she carefully runs her hand over her perfectly flat abdomen, while gazing into her floor length mirror. I continue to type away on her laptop and roll my eyes.

"Of course not, Rose. You look perfect as always," I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I instantly regret it. I hear her walking over and hesitantly look up. There she stands with her manicured fingers resting on her shapely hips. Her nudity used to bother me because it always made me feel so inadequate. Now I just know to ignore it. I remember when I first went to her house and she answered the door completely naked. I had blushed and stammered uncomfortably. She only laughed at my discomfort.

"If you aren't comfortable with your own body, how is any guy supposed to find you remotely sexy, Isabella?" she had said, and invited me inside.

She looks down at me and flops down on the bed next to me. "Don't mock me Isabella, remember who you depend on," she reprimanded in that voice. The one she uses to get her way, its sweet yet you can taste the bitterness and lies as she talks. I don't respond only nod my head and cast my eyes down back to the laptop.

Rose makes herself comfortable and flips on the TV, putting it on MTV. There playing a back to school marathon for some old movie or something. School starts tomorrow; my junior year of high school will begin. I can't help but feel slightly apprehensive and butterflies erupt in my belly. Even with my now calm and cool exterior, I still am the same shy girl I was not three years ago.

"Did you hear about what Lauren said?" Rose asks, breaking me out of my melancholy thoughts.

"About her sleeping with Tyler Crowley?" Rose lets out a very unladylike snort and shakes her head.

"That bitch will fuck anything with a dick but no not that," she turns down the volume so I know it must be serious. "She told me about these two newbies at St. Michael's this year." I straighten, interested. "They're both juniors and are apparently like musical prodigies. The girl is like an amazing singer or something," Rosalie waves her hand uncaringly. "The real news is the boy, he is apparently gorgeous. Lauren said he is the real moody and emotional type, which is totally hot." It sounds like Rose has already decided she wants him so I start to tune her out. Until I hear his name.

"What did you just say?" I ask heart in my throat and my palms begin to sweat.

"I said his name is Edward Cullen, if you would listen to what I have to say…," Rose continues on. No. It can't be true. Oh God, no. Edward Cullen cannot come to St. Michael's. It's probably not him, how many Edward Cullen's are there in the world anyway? One there is only one. It all fits, a musical prodigy, gifted beyond imagination on the piano, strikingly beautiful, moody and emotional. It's him, it's definitely him. Rose is still talking but I can't hear her, it feels like I'm drowning.

"I'm determined to make him mine, not that he will be able to resist," she says giggling tossing her golden locks over her shoulders. She looks at me carefully when I don't respond. I quickly compose my expression but my mind is racing. She can't have him.

"Are you okay, doll? You look a little pale." She can't have him. I won't let her.

I smile and give her my best innocent look. That's right Rose, I can act too. "Of course, Rosalie I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"Okay, whatever you say. Well, I'm starved lets order in." As she grabs her iPhone from the bedside table, I repeat my new mantra over and over in my head. She can't have him, she can't have him. Again and again and again. But I know there is no hope because Rose_ always_ gets what she wants.


End file.
